Ty Mne Nravishsya, Mein Liebe!
by eRingo
Summary: Yao o Roderich? Ivan cae en un dilema cuando una visita a casa austriaca, un piano y una botella de vodka emocionan a "Rode" y a el,pero una situacion no los deja en paz. ME GUSTAS MI AMOR! RussiaxAustria, RussiaxChina, ligero SuizaxAustria.
1. De botellas de vodka y pianos

**Notas**: o,o hetalia y los personajes no son míos…lastima xD, decidí un IvanxRoderich por que me agradaría ver una imagen yaoi yaoi de ese par…Roderich es un buen uke e Ivan es el seme que mas me agrada por su extraña personalidad xD. Espero les guste, ¿El titulo? Ty mne nravishsya (me gustas en ruso) Meine Liebe (mi amor en alemán)

**Advertencias**: yaoi semi sucio :3 quizas la próxima vez hare un lemon mejorado…parejas? xD RussiaxAustria, RussiaxChina

____________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ty mne nravishsya, Meine Liebe!**

Cap 1: De pianos y vodkas

Ivan abrió los ojos aturdido, después de ¾ de botella de vodka a cualquiera le dolería la cabeza, la luz que se filtraba por enormes ventanales le lastimaban la vista, sin embargo el frescor de la tarde lo hacia sentirse bien…le pegaba en el cuerpo, aunque ahí sentía calor, un calorcito que le gustaba, miro lentamente y al verlo ahí, agazapado junto a el con un sonrojo digno de un tomate de España, recordó lo que había sucedido.

Vio la botella vacia en aquella mesita junto al piano, por alguna razón, bañado en ropa de ambos, una camisa por aquí, la otra por alla, botas…observo el lugar y en cuanto puso sus ojos en un delicado Roderich dormido encima de el y solamente medio tapado por la gabardina azul rey, hizo un flash back de lo sucedido.

Flash back

_La casa de Austria yacia tranquila, después de todo, solo el austriaco y su piano estaban en aquel lugar (por alguna extraña razón), sin embargo el estaba comodo asi, a veces le agradaba quedarse en soledad a tocar el piano. Y ahí estaba, tocando a su adorado piano, deslizando aquellos delicados dedos por las teclas blancas y negras. Roderich pensaba detenidamente en todos, le preocupaba bastante que Ludwig se relacionara con el torpe de Italia, pero después de todo, Lud era inteligente y maduro, sabria como controlar a la pasta con patas. Ese ambiente hostil de Europa lo hacia sentirse nervioso, pero no importaba…realmente no mucho._

_De repente sono la puerta en aquel lugar, al no estar Elizaveta en casa, Roderich se levanto y el mismo camino hasta la puerta, giro la perilla y extrañamente se encontró con unos enormes ojos violetas de mirada sadica y perversa, pero que estaban enmarcados en un amable rostro con una sonrisa algo infantil._

_-Ivan…-dijo extrañado el pianista austriaco, ha decir verdad no le agradaba mucho la idea de tener al loco de Rusia en su casa y menos a solas, pero no temia, después de todo, Gilbert tenia tantas escopetas en casa y Vash había cuidado tanto de el durante aquella linda infancia que Roderich ya era capaz de al menos, intentar igualar la puntería del suizo._

_-Ah…Roderich, es un gusto verte- Ivan sonreía como de costumbre, ternura y sadismo en el mismo rostro, era como un cuadro violento – Esta muy callado aquí, donde esta el pequeño Gilbert?- siguió con esa sonrisa particular, Roderich no dejaba de sentirse incomodo_

_"No entiendo como Yao, con su persona tan sutil, puede no temerle a este loco" –Ah pues…salió con Ludwig, no entiendo por que tanto interés en Gilbert, de hecho no entiendo que te trae aquí Ivan?- la voz de Austria, seria y aspera, pero sin perder su elegancia siguió a paso firme, Ivan por su parte solo sonrio_

_-Quiero hablar de negocios con ustedes, una alianza, ya sabes…la casa de Rusia y la casa de Austria podrían tener buena ayuda mutua- Ivan sonrio , esta vez con tanta calidez, que Austria sintió algo en su interior._

_-Umhh interesante, pasa pasa…supongo que quieres un trago eh?-_

_-Vodka, si no es mucha molestia-_

_-Umhh ya regreso, supongo que Gilbert debe tener algo en la licorera-_

_Ivan se sento en aquella comoda sala a esperar el trago, sus ojos violetas se detuvieron en aquel piano. Sonrio con mas tranquilidad cerrando estos, sin controlar su cuerpo se sento en el piano y aquellas manos que parecieran rudas, se deslizaron lentamente por las teclas_

_"Aun recuerdo cuando solia tocar el mio en casa…verdad Natasha? Yakaterina no dejaba de sonreir, a Toris también le agradaba mucho…el solia ser demasiado torpe para estas cosas, incluso podría haber tocado unas cuantas canciones de cuna para Raivis…"_

_Roderich quedo en el marco de la puerta, un vaso en mano y en la otra, una botella de vodka, Ivan no lucia atemorizante mientras deslizaba sus manos a través de una triste canción rusa en el piano, de hecho se veía melancolico. Sirvio el vodka y afilo su garganta con un garraspeo, Ivan reacciono y dejo de tocar para sonreírle_

_-Hermoso piano…Roderich-_

_-Gracias Ivan, no sabia que tu…ya sabes-_

_-jajaja solia tocarlo en casa, cuando aun estaba llena-_

_-Cual es el nombre de la canción?-_

_-Polyushka Polye-_

_Roderich se detuvo con el vodka en mano, puso la botella en una mesita cercana y le tendio el vaso a Ivan, quien con una sonrisa amable, acepto el vaso y le dio un pequeño trago, los ojos azul profundo de Roderich no dejaban de ver al ruso, miro cada facción, era muy blanco, ojos grandes y definidos, pero varoniles, cabello rubio palido muy muy palido con las puntas enruladas, sin embargo, pese a esa hermosa sonrisa y aquel semblante aterrador, Ivan tenia cierta melancolía, la melancolía que es llamada simplemente "Soledad". Roderich quizás no lo entendía bien, puesto que había vivido en una casa muy concurrida, primero Vash, después Elizaveta, Ludwig, Gilbert…hasta Italia y claro que Sacro Imperio Romano, pero…que era de Ivan?_

_Ivan dio un trago, el vodka siempre lo reanimaba y le daba ese olor a casa que le gustaba, se hundió en sus pensamientos, Yao y el estaban relacionándose mucho, quizás por eso, había venido también a casa de Austria…_

_En el momento menos pensado para ambos, Roderich alcanzo las manos de Ivan en un leve roce, pero con la vista dirigida al piano, las mejillas ardían en un leve sonrojo_

_-Polyushka Polye…me suena a melancolía-_

_Los ojos de Ivan brillaron sorprendidos y perdió esa sonrisa, en el momento mas despistado posible para Roderich, dejo el vaso en el piano y sostuvo la mano de Roderich que estaba entrelazada a la suya, con fuerza…pero también con delicadeza._

_-Es…una canción…triste-_

_El Austriaco sintió ese contacto, no le molestaba…cerro sus ojos y su cuerpo actuo solo, cuando volvió a abrirlos, encontró los ojos violetas de Ivan muy cerca de los suyos. En una extraña situación, el estaba sentado en las piernas del ruso, con sus rostros muy cercanos…Ivan acaricio la mejilla de Roderich, y antes de que la moral y la ética del austriaco los detuviera, el ruso tenia atrapados los labios del austriaco en los suyos propios._

_Lentamente volo la bufanda del ruso, y los dedos de este ya habían desabrochado con rapidez la gabardina del pianista, Ivan se deshizo de los lentes que no le permitían ver bien los ojos de Roderich, y este por su parte, abrazaba por el cuello al rubio._

_Ivan acariciaba el torso del austriaco, notando cada sonrojo que le sacaba, pero seguía recorriéndolo, volaron ambas gabardinas y un colorado Austria quedo acostado en la tapa del piano de cola, mientras las manos agiles del ruso se deshacían del pantalón y atendían al "asunto que tenían en medio"._

_La lengua agil de Ivan y sus manos, hacían temblar al austriaco, quien se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la tapa del piano, hasta un momento donde Ivan paro, separo las piernas de Roderich y sin avisar, entro en el, quitándole varios gemidos en el camino._

_Al final, un desarreglado y semi desnudo Austria acabo acostado en el piano mirando sonrojado a un Rusia que estaba al frente del piano y al igual que su acompañante, que mantenía un sonrojo en aquellas mejillas palidas, solo con una camisa blanca, Roderich jalo el rostro de Ivan hacia el suyo robándole un buen beso_

_-tocarias para mi?-_

_-El pianista eres tu-_

_-Y tu eres el borracho que me tento al vodka-_

_Ivan solo sonrio, y le dio otro beso mas a Roderich, comenzó lentamente a tocar esa canción que tanto le gustaba a Austria pero que tanto lastimaba a Rusia, después de todo era un himno de guerra…_

_Que importaba…la botella de vodka estaba vacia. Y Rusia podría seguir tocando mas y mas para Roderich, incluso, tocar en el aspecto de no darle un bonito entrenamiento musical, de no ser por que había un asunto difícil entre ellos dos…Yao._

Fin del flash back

Respiro y solto un leve suspiro, el movimiento despertó al castaño que lo miro lentamente, aun agazapado a el, sus brazos buscaron abrazar a Ivan y lo obtuvieron

-Ivan…-

-Duermes mucho…eh?-

Roderich estaba completamente rojo, Ivan sonrio complacido, y guio el rostro de Roderich hasta el suyo, y lo beso profundamente, al separarse, le sonrio pícaramente

-Ty mne nraishsya- solto al final, Roderich dedujo un tanto del idioma de Ivan y se sonrojo el doble, solo pudo contestarle un susurro…

-Liebe…-

Y el mundo se corto en dos pedazos para Ivan…Yao…o Roderich…pero prefirió solo sonreir, besar a Roderich y ponerse de pie para comenzar a vestirse, Roderich por su parte sabia a que se refería Ivan, de verdad era tarde…y prefería que era mejor no darle material de trabajo a Elizaveta.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Jitomatazos y botellas de vodka voladoras, reviews y opiniones son esperados con ancias y recibidos con gusto xD


	2. Me quitaras el vodka liebe?

Notas: XD segundo capitulo de esta pareja, que en realidad…AMO Y ADORO!!!!!!! Jajajajaja espero a ustedes también les guste, quieren ya el russiaxchina?? O,o?

Advertencias: yaoi semi sucio :3 quizas la próxima vez hare un lemon mejorado…parejas? xD RussiaxAustria, RussiaxChina…los personajes no son mios, si no de hiramuya…

Ty mne nravishsya, Meine Liebe!

Cap 2: ¿Y me quitaras el vodka?

Si había algo que a Roderich le agradaba, eran los momentos en los que "el" se sentaba en aquel magnifico piano a deleitarlo con aquellas blancas manos, se sorprendia de su habilidad al instrumento y no dejaba de querer oir mas de el, la música de aquel lejano y frio lugar, en dedos de el, le parecía algo que cobraba tanto calor como sus mejillas cuando estaba a milímetros de el.

Sin embargo, el único problema de Ivan era aquel desmedido uso del licor de su tierra natal…pese a que a Roderich, y no podía negarlo, le encantaba cuando el ruso lo incitaba a beber por que solia ser un tacto un poco mas apasionado entre ambos, el problema radicaba, que Ivan no dejaba de beber y cuando se ponía borracho, solia ser un problema cargar con aquel rubio inquieto y sádico.

Una mañana, harto de tanto vodka, se decidió a hacer algo con respecto a aquel desmedido uso del alcohol, y bajo…vacio la cocina, las licoreras de Gilbert, cada rincón donde pudiera haber una botella de vodka y le puso llave. Sonrio satisfecho y espero que su estimado visitante y huésped bajara a saludarlo…

Y asi paso el dia, Ivan y el desayunaron, leyeron un poco, Ivan salió a disfrutar de los girasoles que había plantado en cada de Austria hasta que cayo la tarde, y mientras Roderich se sento a leer un poco, Ivan fue lentamente a buscar el vodka, pero…oh sorpresa, no había vodka.

-Rode…- dijo con voz alarmada el ruso

-Que pasa?-

-Por que no hay vodka?-

-Te dije que no te iba a permitir otra copa mas-

-pero…pero…pero…-con cara de niño lloron

-No Ivan…no sueles ser congruente cuando estas borracho, asi que no mas vodka-

-pero…Rode…-

Russia se puso pensativo, con su cara de aflicción y sus ojos violetas alarmados, donde habría aquel delicioso licor que tanto le gusta? Ahhh por que Roderich tenia que ser tan estricto…aunque admitiéndolo, era lindo ver a Rode embriagado en la cama suplicándole mas "cariño" al ruso, pero bien sabia Ivan que pocas veces el caballero austriaco iba a beber mas alla de la cuenta.

Miro a Rode y fue a un armario de una habitación, debía haber unas tres o cuatro botellas ocultas…de repente sintió al austriaco en la puerta mirándole severamente

-Ivan-

-je..je…hola Roderich…-

-Dame esas botellas-

-T_T nuuu Roderich no…todo menos el vodka-

Roderich no cambio su semblante, asi que Ivan opto por la opción mas viable y que sabia que funcionaria, tomo las manos de Roderich y lo miro

-Rode…-

-I…Ivan…-

-Hay…algo que yo…-

-aja…-

-algo que es difícil…bueno…yo…-

Las manos de Roderich apretaron las de Ivan, el ruso iba por buen camino, asi que se puso de rodillas y beso una mano de Roderich, en menos de un segundo, toda la sangre del austriaco estaba en sus mejillas ardiendo

-I…Ivan…q-que?-

-Bueno…tu sabes…yo…yo quisiera decirte…-

Roderich enrojeció el triple, estaba viendo al temible Ivan a sus pies a punto de decirle algo? De ese modo? De ese modo…pareciera como si Ivan quisiera formalizar algo con el…la imaginación de Roderich empezó a correr rápidamente.

-I…Ivan…-

El ruso se puso de pie y acorralo a Roderich contra la pared, una mano en la cintura de este lo sostenía firmemente y con la otra, acariciaba los mechones castaños hasta que sus ojos quedaron a milímetros de los de Roderich, después la mano bajo al mentón de Roderich para acercarlo a sus labios, el austriaco sentía el corazón afuera de su cuerpo.

-Rode…tu sabes mi amor por…-

-Tu amor por…por que?-

Ivan agradeció el momento y puso su cara de perrito lloron

-Por el vodka Rode…DE VERAS ME QUITARAS EL VODKA?-

El momento de Roderich se corto como los discos de vinilo (N/A: que estupidez xD pero es que asi me imagino la cara de Roderich cortada con un sonido de disco de vinilo interrumpido de fondo) IVAN HABIA SIDO TAN ROMANTICO COMO PARA ARRUINARLO TODO Y SACAR AL MALDITO VODKA???!!!

-ERES UN IDIOTA!!!!- Roderich empuja a Ivan muy ofuscado, de verdad estaba muy enojado, sin embargo el ruso fue mas listo que el, y de un jalon, Roderich acabo tumbado en la cama de aquella habitación con Ivan encima de el

-I…Ivan…dejame…ir…-

-Ah no…^^ y dejarte correr?-

-P-pero…pensé que…que el vodka…-

Roderich no pudo acabar, cuando sintió que el ruso atrapo sus labios en un beso, y la lengua de este recorría cada parte de la boca de Roderich, quien solo pudo corresponderle, Ivan se deshizo de las gafas del austriaco quien después, Sintio un pequeño escalofrio al sentir las manos del ruso deslizarse por la gabardina y abrirla lentamente, para después, quitar la corbata y tener espacio para lamer su cuello, el austriaco había caído en la trampa del ruso.

Ivan desabrocho la camisa de Roderich y jugueteo con los pezones de este, Roderich por su parte, quito la bufanda de ivan y comenzó a quitar la gabardina, que cayo pesadamente al suelo, después la camisa del ruso…cuando sintió las manos del ruso encima de su entrepierna

-Ivan…-

-shhh…que tenemos un asunto serio aquí-

Ivan deslizo sus manos y bajo el pantalón de Roderich, asi, comenzó la tanda de placeres que en realidad había llevado el vodka a realizar. Rato después, Roderich despertó, solo tenia la sabana encima y la tenia enredada en el cuerpo, a su lado, Ivan jugueteaba con su cabello.

-ahhh…-

-jeh…caíste muy fácil-

-lo se…-

Ivan solo sonrio, y beso apasionadamente a Roderich.

-Solo hay algo que me gusta mas que el vodka- y una de sus manos se paseo por el cuerpo de Roderich, que sonrojado, se sento en la cadera de Ivan con una mano en la entrepierna de este.

-Me pensare lo del vodka…si…tu sabes que negocios…-

-jeh…por eso me encantas rode…Liebe-

Y la mención de esa palabra en un alemán con acento extraño, derritió toda las barreras de resistencia que Roderich pudo haber tenido, definitivo…dejaría que al menos su borracho favorito tuviera alguna que otra botella de vodka. Se acercaba otra buena tanda de negocios.

Jitomatazos y botellas de vodka voladoras, reviews y opiniones son esperados con ancias y recibidos con gusto xD cada vez sale mas lemon!!


	3. Donde esta tu cabeza, Ivan aru?

Notas: waaahhhh tercer capitulo de este fic!!! xD y pues ahora comienza la parte difícil del fic (oh sehhh *-*) espero les guste!!!

Advertencias: yaoi cada vez mas subido de tono :3 se me esta haciendo mania poner lemon light de ivan y roderich…quizás el lemon fuerte vendrá al final xD depende que rumbo tome la historia…parejas? xD RussiaxAustria, RussiaxChina…los personajes no son mios, si no de hiramuya…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ty mne nravishsya, Meine Liebe!

Cap 3: ¿Dónde esta tu cabeza, Ivan-aru?

Yao era un hombre sonriente, amable, tenia una familia feliz, era respetuoso con las tradiciones y tenia, sobre todo, a un amante extraño. Y es que después de tantos mimos, charlas, compañía y algunas noches candentes, Ivan se había vuelto la obsesion y gusto secreto del chino.

Yao camino por los pasillos de su tranquila casa, y encontró a Ivan recostado en uno de los ventales corredizos leyendo una "novela" rusa junto a un vasito que tenia el elixir de los dioses rusos, por supuesto que vodka. El rubio vestia la gabardina, unos pantalones negros y la bufanda, no traia las botas y parecía interesado en el manifiesto comunista de Marx. Yao se acosto encima de el y le tapo los ojos.

-¿Quién soy-aru?-

-jejeje…no intentes jugar Yao…se que eres tu-

-jajajaja bastante listo…aru-

Yao se sento a su lado mientras iban se sentaba también, cerro el libro y miro al chino con sus enormes ojos violetas, Yao era tan diferente de lo que su "liebe" lucia…gestos, color de piel, cabello…viera por donde lo viera, quizás ambos eran los dos mayores paraísos que había encontrado en toda la tierra, Yao miro sonrojado a Ivan, y en menos de lo que el ruso se percato, el chino estaba sentado en sus piernas y había atrapado sus labios, el rubio solamente pudo corresponderle ese beso, sintiendo como el chino se acostaba encima de el y desprendía la bufanda, mierda…ese tacto eran tan…pero tan de Roderich…

-Ivan…-dijo Yao extrañado

-Que sucede Yao?- pregunto un medio sonrojado Ivan

-E-eh…te he notado…un poco raro-aru…-

-Jajajajaja no Yao…solo que he estado pensando en estos tiempos de guerra…tu sabes…- el ruso titubeaba, claro que estaba raro, y como no estarlo, si ahora cada que pisaba Europa occidental era para pasar casi todo el tiempo en casa de Roderich, no era que le molestara, de hecho el sabia que algo en su interior le reclamaba, le exigia que fuera a por el austriaco cada vez que pudiera.

-Umhhh has estado mucho tiempo en la Luna-aru…y no creo que sea precisamente por Marx-aru…donde esta tu cabeza Ivan-aru?-

Y la pregunta reboto en el cerebro de Ivan…haciendo un flash back de días anteriores

**Flash Back**

_-Ahh…ahhhh…I-Ivan…-_

_La voz lujuriosa de Roderich sonaba en aquella parte del jardín de la casa de Austria, por alguna razón nadie entraba ahí, asi que Roderich tuvo la fabulosa idea de llevar a Ivan a leer un rato ahí, había descubierto que el soviético de ojos violeta tenia gran afición a los libros y eso le complacía, tenían muchos puntos en común…_

_Solo que en lugar de que las novelas políticas o artísticas los hubieran atrapado, la necesidad de ambas personas por un extraño sentimiento que tenían ahora los habían hecho acabar de esa manera. En menos de lo que el cebrero del ruso hubiese podido carburar, tenia al austriaco sentado en sus piernas besándolo apasionadamente, Roderich a diferencia de la facha de señorito retacado que tenia, en cuestiones del amor daba demasiada pasión y a veces podía patear la moral y ética, al diablo con la etiqueta. _

_Roderich siguió besándolo con audacia, casi necesidad, quitando después la bufanda que tanto le estorbaba y se posesiono del cuello de Ivan, primero lento y después cada vez mas rápido, Ivan ya había mandado a volar el saco del pianista y tenia las manos debajo de la camisa del austriaco acariciando la espalda de este. Roderich estaba fascinado, había encontrado como hacer que el ruso se volviera un poco mas "mansito", el pianista desabrocho la gabardina y la bajo lo mas que pudo, dado que ivan no dejaba de revolver su camisa para al final caer en cuentas de que ya no era necesaria, asi que Ivan la solto rápidamente, y se permitió quitarse aquel abrigo pesado. _

_Las agiles manos del ruso alcanzaron la entrepierna de Roderich y la rozaron, pudo sentir la cara de extasis del austriaco y bajo el pantalón que también sobraba, y comenzó a masturbarle lentamente al grado de "torturar en extasis" al pianista quien suplicaba que fuera mas rápido, pero como era típico de Ivan, no cedió a la necesidad del austriaco, asi que en lugar de hacerlo rápido, fue lento…y mas lento…_

_Hasta que la desesperación de roderich no pudo mas y desabrocho como pudo el pantalón de ivan, quien dejo de masturbarle._

_-Dejame hacerte algo aunque sea una vez- la sonrisa lasciva de Austria y el ruso simplemente le concedió el poder un momento, cuando cerro los ojos, tuvo que abrirlos por que sintió como la lengua audaz de Roderich se deslizaba en su entrepierna…_

_Asi continuaron, hasta que Ivan seguía embistiendo fuertemente a Roderich y solo se oian los gritos y gemidos de este, ambos rezaban y suplicaban que Elizaveta no se hubiera percatado de aquella intima relación que sostenían a ocultas, y mas cuando se suponía que Austria debería estar preparándose para una unión que haría mas difícil el tacto entre Ivan y el…_

_Pero que importaba en esos momentos? Nada…asi que solamente siguieron hasta que ambos llegaron a un orgasmo que mantuvo bastante entretenidos los sentidos de ambos, que necesidad se tenían caray…_

_Aunque por esta vez…punsadas de dolor y culpabilidad sucumbían en el corazón del "insensible" Ivan, después de todo…ambos tenían dueños y no eran precisamente el uno al otro._

**Fin del flash Back**

-Ivan? Yuuujuuuu vodka hablándole a Ivan, Ivan no contesta-aru-

Ivan reacciono abruptamente, sintiendo a Yao encima de el, no habían transcurrido mas que unos segundos y recordó en donde y con quien estaba, se sonrojo violentamente

-Perdon Yao…me quede pensando…en que Belarus me dijo que estaban organizando una reunión, creo que será algo que ver entre Feliks y Toris-

-ohh!!! Por kami!!! Ya salió el asunto de ese par, aru?-

-jajajaja creo que si…aunque con esto creo que ya no podre tener a Toris a mi merced de chacho en mi casa-la sonrisa de resignación de Ivan conmovió al chino, después de todo, solo Yao había consolado todas esas noches que Ivan lloro cuando Toris, Eduard y Raivis lo habían dejado y firmado su separación. Yao se acerco y beso a Ivan, quien correspondió a ese beso que mezclaba ternura y amor.

-Sabes, Ivan-aru?-

-Que pasa yao?-

Un sonrojo invadió el rostro del chino y solto su cabello, sabia bien cuanto le gustaba al ruso ver su cabello suelto, y después se acerco al oído de Ivan

-Ultimamente…he tenido un problema en el cuerpo…aru…no se si podrías…ya sabes….ayudarme a solucionarlo, aru…-

Ivan sabia bien a que se refería Yao, y con una sonrisa, le dio a entender que accedia a "Ayudarle" con ese asunto.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Austria, Roderich miraba unos documentos importantes que tenia que resolver, un aire de melancolía lo recorrió cuando miro de que se trataba…sabia que Elizaveta iba a estar muy contenta, demasiado…

Estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando Gilbert entro y se sento enfrente de el

-Jeh, no parece animado señorito-

-tu? Ahhh no preguntare como entraste-

-jajajajajaja oh vamos Roderich, mira nada mas la cara que tienes, lo se lo se es una tristeza que ya no te vayas a poder revolcar con esa perra soviética-

-Que insinuas Gilbert?-

-Oh no te hagas, no eres silencioso sabes? Se perfectamente bien que te la has pasado muy divertido en sus manos-

Roderich enrojeció violentamente, era cierto, no era silencioso cuando estaba haciéndolo con Ivan.

-como sea, tendras que pararle a tus citas, futuro señor casado…oh por cierto, el refunfuñon del niñero de Lienchestein vino con la niña, al parecer la pequeña quiere pasar mas tiempo con Elizaveta, por que no bajas con el hermitaño a darle la noticia eh? -

Y Gilbert cerro la puerta con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver a Roderich en completo trauma, Vash en su casa? Y sobre todo, miro aterrado el documento…tendría que casarse con Hungria.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Jitomatazos y botellas de vodka voladoras, reviews y opiniones son esperados con ancias y recibidos con gusto xD cada vez sale mas lemon!! Y pues tenia que ponerle una traba a esta pareja pero decidi que a la par, después de todo eso hace mas interesante el asunto xD

Muchisisisisisisisimas gracias a Robin Ivanova de Braginsky y a Ross-Rice *-* muchas gracias por dejar sus reviews!!!!!


	4. Charlas a la Suiza

Notas: uhh!!! 4to capitulo de esta historia y penúltimo o,o como lo prometi en el ultimo capitulo vendrá el lemon de a neta, asi que aun no esperen grandes perversiones en este fic.

Advertencias: yaoi cada vez mas subido de tono :3 y mas complicado. parejas? xD RussiaxAustria, RussiaxChina y un poco de SuizaxAustria…los personajes no son mios, si no de hiramuya…

PD: fic quizás no apto para fans del AustriaxHungria x.x

Ty mne nravishsya, Mein Liebe!

Cap 4: Charlas a la suiza

Como Gilbert había avisado, Vash y su hermana estaban en la casa de Austria, Liechtenstein adoraba pasar el tiempo junto a Elizaveta. Roderich se sonrojo al ver a Vash, quien también se sonrojo.

-Ah…este…Hola…-dijo el suizo, que volteaba para otros lados con tal de no ver a los ojos a Roderich, Liechtenstein sonrio al ver a Austria, quien también le sonrio a modo de saludo. Al entrar Elizaveta saludo a ambos hermanos

-Ahhh que emoción!!! Que bueno que vinieron hoy!!- Hungria les sonrio amablemente, mientras veía con unas chapas en las mejillas a Roderich –Austria-san…gusta salir a tomar un paseo con nosotros?-

-Ah…no gracias Elizaveta, tengo asuntos que arreglar…tu…sabes-

Hungria asintió, Liechtenstein salió al jardín en compañía de esta muy sonrientes ambas, mientras Vash miraba a su hermana desde los ventanales y Roderich se dejaba desplomar en uno de los sillones, de verdad tenia un tremendo dolor de cabeza por el asunto que debía solucionar. Vash lo miro intrigado, pues aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, le desconcertaba verlo asi.

-Te…Te noto preocupado- dijo Vash tratando de lucir indiferente

-oh…no es nada…solo que yo…y Elizaveta…bueno…es un asunto mas que difícil…-

Vash se sento junto a el, manteniendo la distancia, pero viéndolo ligeramente, Roderich parecía completamente estresado y hasta triste, era raro, Vash creía que Roderich adoraba a Elizaveta.

-Veras…yo tengo que casarme con Elizaveta-

-Y eso que tiene? No la adorabas desde que…nosotros…eramos…pequeños?- a Vash le apareció un sonrojo mas notorio al recordar como el salvaba a Roderich de las bien merecidas propinas que le acomodaba Elizaveta, Roderich miro a Vash y admitió sonrojado su terrible secreto

-Yo…estoy con…Ivan…- Roderich miro a Vash, el suizo se atraganto por el shock, QUE DEMONIOS HACIA RODERICH CON IVAN? –hace un tiempo que empezamos a estar juntos…tu veras…-

-N-no se supone que el ruso ese…estaba con el oriental?-

-Se…supone…pero yo ahora…yo debo casarme con Elizaveta, por orden de los superiores-

Vash veía con abrumacion eso que había dicho Roderich, sin embargo adentro de si mismo, se pregunto que sentiría Austria y por quien, se acerco a el y le dio un pequeño abrazo

-aun si amas a Ivan…creo que preferiría irte a rescatar de Elizaveta que de el-

Roderich correspondió ese abrazo que le dio Vash, admitiéndolo o no, le agradaba que en este momento volvieran a ser como antes, cuando eran amigos

-hacia tanto que no estábamos tan cerca Vash-

-Jm…-fue lo único que contesto el suizo

Por su parte, en casa de Yao, Ivan hacia suyo al oriental. Recorriendo los pasillos, se oia desde afuera de la habitación de Yao los gemidos que este daba. Estaba encima de Ivan, abrazandolo por el cuello (por no decir que estaba enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del ruso) con el cabello desarreglado y suelto, Ivan por su parte se dedicaba a darle fuertes embestidas y a masturbarle rápidamente, muchas veces sacándole de mas gemidos al chino.

Pero la mente de Ivan seguía dividida en dos lugares. Al acabar adentro del cuerpo de Yao y sentir como este se venia en su mano, el chino se abrazo a el, buscando los labios de Ivan con ternura y robándole un beso que Ivan atrapo. Se separaron por la falta de aire y se recostaron en el futon de aquella habitación decorada con bambus, Yao se abrazo al ruso y se acurruco en su pecho.

-Ivan-aru?-

-Dime Yao?-

-te amo…aru-

-Yo también te amo Yao-

Y Yao sonrio satisfecho, cerro sus ojos y se durmió lentamente sintiendo un abrazo protector por parte de Ivan, quien beso el cabello del chino y lo acaricio.

"No se por que estoy tan perdido…Roderich…Yao…discúlpenme…si a ambos los quiero por igual…"

Roderich por su parte aferro mas su abrazo a Vash mientras lloraba por la descicion que iba a tomar…

"me perdonaras algún dia…liebe?"

Jitomatazos y botellas de vodka voladoras, reviews y opiniones son esperados con ancias y recibidos con gusto xD complique un poco el asunto esta vez, y también le meti un poco de AustriaxSuiza…se ven lindos juntos xD

Muchisisisisisisisimas gracias a Robin Ivanova de Braginsky =) ya solucionare lo del titulo. A Neko no Gin, ya corregiré las faltas de ortografía xD y a Ross Rice por su comment alentador =D aquí tienes la ultima actualización de este fic y la penúltima parte de esta historia.


	5. but It's too late to say you're sorry

Notas: 5to y ultimo capitulo XD como lo prometido es deuda…LEMON entre Austria y Russia. Los comentarios hasta el final xD como de costumbre

Advertencias: YAOI EXPLICITO Y SUBIDO DE TONO XD no apto para gente que no le guste el yaoi o leer cosas perversas y sucias, parejas? Mayoritariamente RussiaxAustria, un poco de SuizaxAustria, RussiaxChina y sobre todo, fic no apto para amantes del AustriaxHungria x.x me cae bien Hungria pero Roderich es mi uke favorito xD

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Ty mne nravishsya, Mein Liebe!

Cap 5: "…But it's too late to say you're sorry"

Pasaron varios días, semanas…y una tortura eterna que empezaba para Ivan y para Roderich empezaba su sentencia. La descicion de ambos estaba tomada, era dura por donde se viera.

"_My man's got a heart like that a rock cast in the sea_"

Sin embargo, una tarde el timbre de la casa de Rusia sono.

-Natasha…puedes ir a abrir la puerta?-

Ivan contesto desde el despacho al oir el sonido de la campanilla, afuera estaba comenzando a nevar, no tenia en absoluto ganas de ver un cielo gris y ver un suelo blanco como la piel de "el". Dejo sus reflexiones sobre la piel del pianista y decidió tratar de enfocarse exclusivamente en los documentos que tenia en sus manos. Detestaba que Feliks le diera ideas raras a Toris sobre una separación que le daría libertad al lituano. Al resbalarse el bolígrafo, Ivan se agacho a recogerlo, pero a milímetros de que su mano rozara aquel artefacto, un olor extraño pero deleitante se colo por sus sentidos, era como la escencia del cabello del castaño, de verdad que extrañaba esas visitas a la casa del pianista, esos encuentros que sucedían a veces por accidente y que siempre terminaba con el escurriendo adentro del austriaco con esa mirada lujuriosa que tanto le agradaba.

El sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus conjeturas, Natalia se asomo en compañía de una persona.

-Nii-san…Edelstein vino a negociar-

El sonido de aquel apellido, hizo que Ivan se levantara poco a poco y apenas sus ojos se asomaran.

-Gracias Natasha, nos dejarías solos por favor? Eh Roderich gustas algo?-

-Ah…Vodka…Ivan…si no es mucha molestia-

-Los dejo nii-san…supongo que la licorera esta llena cierto?-

-Asi es Natasha- Ivan le sonrio amorosamente a su hermana, quien sonrojada sonrio levemente y asintió, cerro la puerta con cuidado y desapareció por el pasillo. Varios minutos de silencio se consumaron entre ambos hombres, Ivan aun no había recuperado su conciencia, miraba atontado a Roderich, lo disfrutaba con tan solo mirarle.

-que agradable niña es tu hermana…aunque un poco seria- Roderich le sonrio con un enorme sonrojo, pero con la mirada triste. Ivan se incorporo y se acerco a el estrechándolo en un fuerte abrazo mientras acariciaba el cabello del castaño con sus dedos.

-Te he hechado de menos…Rode…-

-Yo…también…liebe…-Roderich correspondió ese abrazo, donde varias lagrimas comenzaron a salir, Ivan extrañado le puso de frente y quito las gafas

-Rode?-

-Ivan…te amo…pero…tengo que casarme con Elizaveta-

Los ojos azules de Roderich estaban invadidos por lagrimas, Ivan recibió de golpe ambas noticias, una lagrima escurrió por los ojos del rubio cenizo.

"Este es el precio por desear demasiado…o por encontrar cuando es demasiado tarde para decir que amas…"

Ivan acomodo a Roderich entre sus brazos, con calidez, mientras lloraba junto con Roderich, podría ir a matar a Elizaveta…no, seria mala idea…su cabeza dio vueltas por todos lados, y el ruso solo consiguió susurrar al oído del austriaco

-Ich Liebe…Dich…-

Roderich ignoro aquel extraño acento que Ivan le ponía a su alemán, pero mas decidido que nunca, tomo el rostro de Ivan y lo guio a sus labios, atrapándolo con la pasión que solamente el austriaco tenia con el ruso; Ivan correspondió con el mismo deseo, con las mismas ansias, podría deleitarse con esos labios todo el tiempo que fuese posible, ni siquiera el vodka le sabia tan delicioso. Despues sintió como Roderich quitaba la bufanda con delicadeza y esta resbalaba, Ivan entendía el lenguaje corporal del austriaco, asi que miro de reojo la puerta. Sonrio burlonamente, el seguro estaba puesto.

-Lamento que tenga que ser aquí…aunque la alfombra es bastante comoda- Ivan le sonrio pícaramente, mientras su manos quitaban con delicadeza que desesperaba, la gabardina del austriaco, Roderich desabrochaba la gabardina de Ivan. Al unisono ambas gabardinas cayeron al piso. Roderich abrazo por el cuello al ruso, quien metia sus manos por debajo de la camisa del austriaco y jugaba con su cuerpo, al tiempo que lamia su cuello dejando marcas y caminitos de saliva. Adoraba la lengua del ruso en su piel.

Los dedos de Roderich se deshicieron de la camisa de Ivan, amaba ese cuerpo fornido y tan puro como la nieve, de verdad que Ivan era como Rusia, completamente blanco e impecable.

"_Please don't bother trying to find her, she's not here_"

Roderich cerro sus ojos y sintió la lengua de Ivan deslizarse lujuriosa por todo su cuerpo, desde sus pezones hasta la manera en como Ivan termino por quitar la camisa de Roderich mientras este apenas se deleitaba con cada parte del cuerpo de Ivan. Sintio como se apegaban a la pared, Ivan se detuvo un poco, lo cual desconcertó al austriaco.

-Ivan?-

-Shhh…-le sonrio con delicadeza, mientras apretaba con delicadeza la erección de Roderich haciendo que el austriaco se retorciera de placer por la mano de el ruso en su entrepierna. Ivan bajo poco a poco y con su boca quito el pantalón de Roderich, sonrio pervertidamente mientras el austriaco solo asentía deseoso. Ivan comenzó a masturbarlo con sus dedos, muy lentamente hasta que Roderich se hartaba e intentaba acelerar el proceso, y en un descuido, un gemido del austriaco resonó por el lugar al sentir su miembro en la boca de Ivan y la lengua de este devorándolo totalmente. El austriaco estaba en extasis cuando dio un pequeño suspiro.

-ahh…Ivan…dejame…-le pidió con una sonrisa tan lujuriosa que Ivan se detuvo y lo acorralo contra la pared.

-todo suyo…señorito…hágame el favor- Roderich asintió y se deslizo hasta quitar el pantalón de Ivan, estaba un poco ansioso hasta que encontró ese miembro, y con su lengua comenzó a lamer la erección de Ivan, el ruso solo gemia de placer con esa sonrisa característica, Roderich no solamente era bueno tocando el piano.

Algo detuvo a Roderich, quien saco la erección de Ivan de sus labios y sintió como el ruso lo hacia caer al piso, tenia razón, la alfombra era comoda. Ivan se coloco frente a el, y con el mas minimo descaro, tomo su miembro para masturbar a Roderich y hacerlo gemir mas, le encantaba ver al austriaco retorcerse de placer y lujuria. Ivan acerco sus dedos a los labios de Roderich quien los lamio, después, un gemido sonoro se hizo notorio cuando Ivan introdujo sus dedos en la entrada del austriaco, primero le dolio…hasta que después Roderich comenzaba a gemir de placer.

Despues de un rato, algo se detuvo y una fuerte embestida se apodero del cuerpo del austriaco. Ivan iba a dejarlo ir pero se quería con el placer de haber sido quien le quitara toda su virginidad. Asi continuaron entre gemidos fuertes y las uñas de Roderich clavándose en la espalda del ruso, aferrándose a la alfombra, suplicando mas placer mientras el ruso lo masturbaba y lo penetraba. Y la espalda de Roderich se arqueo cuando sintió el orgasmo del ruso adentro suyo, y el placer lo deleito tanto que se vino en la mano de Ivan anonado por ese placer que lo volvia simplemente loco.

Se recostaron en la alfombra, sudorosos y aun temblantes de placer, Ivan lo abrazaba protectoramente, era suyo aun cuando Hungria tuviera el titulo de "mujer de Roderich". El austriaco miro a los ojos a Ivan

-te amo tanto…pero lo lamento-

"_but it's too late to say you're sorry, how would I know? Why should I care?"_

Ivan cerro los labios de Roderich y lo miro con una sonrisa melancolica, como aquella cuando le arrebataron a Anastasia de una manera tan salvaje, Roderich era la segunda persona que mas había amado y a la cual le habían quitado.

-es muy tarde para que digas que lo lamentas, aunque yo también te amo muchísimo-

Y Roderich lo beso como nunca, e Ivan acepto, si iban a mentirle a Elizaveta, ese era el mejor momento que podría haber.

"_She's not there_"

Despues de esa tarde, Ivan miro con resentimiento a la húngara en un silencio infernal que solamente el podía hacer de esa manera, una autentica tortura silenciosa. Hubiera estado feliz de haber podido pisar el vestido de novia, hacerle caer y correr a por Roderich, y lo pensó mas de un momento cuando sus ojos violetas se encontraron con los zafiros de un Roderich que estaba parado en el altar no viendo a Elizaveta, si no viendo a Ivan.

"_Well, no one told me about HER_"

-a poco Elizaveta no se ve lindísima-aru?...Ivan-aru?-

-Tienes razón Yao, Eli se ve hermosa- Ivan le sonrio con ternura y "amabilidad" a Yao, era la boda de Roderich. Y sin que el y sin que Roderich se diese cuenta, Vash miraba a Ivan en silencio con la escopeta al hombro.

-Hermano…por que traes la escopeta?- pregunto una inocente lienchtenstein

-um nada…puede que hubiera peligro aquí- contesto el suizo "mas te vale que no le toques un pelo a Roderich, aunque si lo haces, tu maldito ruso, juro que aunque me tortures como a Lituania no dejare que te quedes con Rode…digo Roderich!"

Al finalizar la boda, Ivan entro en el despacho de su casa y se encerro en este, se tiro a la ventana y comenzo a llorar como nunca.

"Roderich"

Roderich, en el cuarto de baño, se encerro y se tumbo a llorar en silencio.

"Ivan"

"_How many people cried?"_

Aun cuando por accidente Ivan y Roderich se llegaban a encontrar, solo se sonreían mutuamente y seguían su camino sin cambiar palabra, había mas palabras? No, no las habia…no simplemente se gustaban…sencillamente era un unisono, pero silencioso:

YA TEBYA LYUBLYU, MEIN LIEBE

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jitomatazos y botellas de vodka voladoras, Ivan Braginsky o Vash, reviews y opiniones son esperados con ancias y recibidos con gusto T_T fue triste que no haya dejado a Russia y a Austria juntos (me hubiera agrado el final donde Ivan pisa el vestido de Elizaveta y corre a robarse al novio xDDDD) pero me gusto como quedo.

Muchisisisisisisisimas gracias a Robin Ivanova de Braginsky , a Neko no Gin, y a Ross Rice por sus comments alentadores =D aquí tienen la ultima actualización de este fic y la ultima parte de esta historia.

Por cierto, los pedazos en cursiva, son algunos fragmentos de la canción "About Her" de Malcolm Mclaren del OST de Kill Bill vol. 2. Si algo merece agradecimiento para este capitulo, sin duda alguna es esta bella canción.

Aclaración lingüstica: **ya tebya lyublyu **= te amo, en ruso.

Tambien agradesco millones a toda la gente que leyó este fic! GRACIAS!!! *-*^ BOTELLA DE VODKA EN ALTO Y UN GIRASOL ADENTRO DE ELLA!


End file.
